world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebiweni Wadiri
Ebiweni Wadiri is a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway race driving a #17 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Elperro Ancendido. Ebiweni has been shown to be one of the least talented of the bunch, or at least one of the unluckiest, as he got into several crashes, the first being Lap 2, then on Lap Lap 6 he lost control of his race car and on Lap 7 he was held back by a crash caused by Graham Norris. In the end he finished in 22nd, eliminating him from the series. However, this placing was still an improvement on his starting place of 29th. Gallery werqwrt.JPG|Ebiweni spins out with Taylor Kornhoff and Julio Sanchez on Lap 2. qwerqwrtt.JPG ertwetwt.JPG|Ebiweni after losing control of his car on Lap 6. This is possibly due to the damage on his car, as he never pits for repairs for the entire race. ertwett.JPG|Ebiweni speeds past Carl Messerschmitt and Vivian Nguyen recovering from a crash. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Ebiweni re-appears in the WRS driving a 2012 Infiniti IPL G in World Race Series 2019's Road Atlanta Leg 1 race. Ebiweni started the race in 4th place due to a qualifying time of 2:16:50, right behind Sherise Harvey. Soon after race start, Ebiweni passed Sherise for 3rd place and held it until the very end of the race. Nearing Lap 3 Ebiweni was working up to passing Emily Burns-Kaurin in 2nd place but Emily defended too well. Due to his 3rd place finish, Ebiweni qualified for the sole leg 2 race, the finale. As displayed by his racer information card, Ebiweni's infiniti is equipped with a 350hp V6 engine, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery e4twt.JPG|Ebiweni in 3rd place right after race start erw4tt.JPG|Ebiweni on Lap 2 34t.JPG|Down the straights wet2.JPG|Ebiweni on Lap 3 World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Ebiweni Wadiri got an astounding qualifying time of 7:26:14 for the finale at Nurburgring. This allowed him to start the race in 2nd place, right behind Mukrab Tesfasselasie. In this race he drove a #14 2014 Lamborghini Gallardo of GMG Motorsports. Soon after the race started, Mukrab overshot the first turn allowing more drivers to take the top spot. Unfortunately in this first turn, William Kornhoff and Julian Miller passed Ebiweni, putting him in 3rd place. He remained there for the rest of the race and finished in 3rd. That is an honorable placement and his driving is commendable, but getting anything but 1st place in the finale is grounds for elimination. However, Ebiweni did have a good run in World Race Series 2019. As displayed on his racer information card, his Lamborghini has a 562hp Turbocharged V10 engine. Gallery werrgmg.JPG|Ebiweni amidst the confusion in the first turn on the club circuit yuu.JPG|Ebiweni on the open-road portion of Nurburgring behind William Kornhoff. uyio.JPG|Ebiweni is featured making a tight bottleneck turn at Nurburgring during the finale race Trivia *Ebiweni's WRS 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Barron". *In WRS 2019's Road Atlanta race, Tariq Forest's Infiniti looks very similar to Ebiweni's and as a result they are often confused. Category:Racers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Infiniti Drivers Category:Infiniti IPL Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Gallardo Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:WRS 2019 Finale